


Untitled

by Palelyloitering



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 00Q - Freeform, M/M, i'm the captain of this ship tbh, just a little fic for a friend, nothing special, otp, to cheer her up and all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palelyloitering/pseuds/Palelyloitering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little 00q fanfic I wrote for a friend at 2 am. Feel free to read it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

**Author's Note:**

> Excuse any grammatical errors, it's late and also I suck.

„Double O Seven!” Is all it took for the MI6 agent to spin around and shoot a man attempting to grab the Quartermaster between the eyes. A smug smirk flashed across his face for a second then faded when he saw the expression on Q’s face. Obviously he’d never seen a fellow human being die in front of him – let alone killed in cold blood without remorse. The young man’s face turned white as he kept his eyes locked onto the stiff, horrid looking criminal lying on the ground – lifeless. He just couldn’t look away, it was all too real for him, which is why Bond had to catch him in his arms a few seconds later to prevent his fragile body from unconsiously collapsing. The agent picked him up easily – bridal style. It surprised him how light he was and still managed to be healthier than anyone else in the agency.  
It was getting cold outside in the chilly mountainside where the strange men had ambushed them just a few moments ago. Bond pulled the skinny man’s body close – his natural heat hopefully sufficient enough to keep him from freezing to death until the agent hastily made his way down where their expensive Jeep – with a whole crazy tech station set up in it, just for Q – had been waiting – engine running. Thankfully Bond made it down in time and carefully put the Quartermaster on the front seat next to his before sitting behind the wheel and reaching for a button with which an immense amount of heat escaped into the now closed interior of the black vehicle.  
With a sigh of relief, Bond put Q’s seatbelt on alongside with his and pressed the earpiece set up with a microphone as well as a tracking radio – courtesy of the agency’s favourite nerd.  
„M-” The agent was about to report what had gone down, but was cut off by the irritated voice of his supervisor.  
„007, you bloody idiot.” The man hissed, making Bond cringe slightly. „How many times have I told you not to /ever/ turn off your comm system?” M said, the intention of scolding his agent all too obvious.  
„Look, Mallory, I’m sorry. I just couldn’t have you chatter in my ears while Q was in trouble.” The agent then realized it was the wrong thing to say – after all, none of this was the Quartermaster’s fault. It was actually his and now M was most likely furious with the tech-head.  
„What exactly was Q doing out there in the first place, /agent/?” Mallory asked, his tone threathening. Thank god, Bond thought, at least he didn’t blame Q.  
„I heard you gave him the day off, found out where he lived and dragged him along with the excuse of needing his help.” Bond explained. He took the next breath to start his upcoming sentence, but was – once again – interrupted, this time by Q’s bony hand, which yanked the earpiece out and threw it outside into the snow with as swift move.  
„Oh, hell.” The agent muttered under his breath as he awkwardly scratched the back of his head.  
„Double O Seven.” The younger man said with a low, firm tone which demanded the other man to turn his head and face the consequences of – well, being an utter idiot. „What exactly did you mean by ’with the excuse of needing my help’?” Q asked, his captivating irises engulfed by disappointment and anger.  
„Q, listen-”  
„No. Don’t try to fool me. Just... Get it over with.” Q said, his stare firm, not breaking away from Bond’s own sky-blue eyes.  
„I just... Well, I suppose I didn’t want to come here alone.” He lied. It was the best he could do momentarily. Now wasn’t the time to exclaim his – very difficultly accepted – true feelings towards the young genious.  
„It’s not that I’m not glad to be at your service – that’s my job – but I could have died because of your lack of attention.” Q said, his voice now warm and low – the anger which most likely formed in the heat of the moment completely left his system. Bond knew this man would never hurt anyone, hold grudges or did any type of harm in any situation – well, except those occasional times when he hacked into various people’s private matters and ruined their lives with two taps of his fingers on the keyboard.  
„I’m aware.” Bond replied, swallowing the lump of guilt that formed in his throat all too suddenly. „And I’m dreading my decision. I truly am.” He assured his collegue – friend (?) – with a soft nod.  
After a moment of not awkward, rather relief filled silence, Q let out a sigh of exhaustion and adjusted his glasses before turning straight back into his seat, eyes locked onto the snowy road before them.  
„It’s all right, Double O Seven.” The Quartermaster said quietly – though none of them needed a loud tone since their car’s windows blocked both the prying eyes from outside as well as any noise coming from the inside. „Shall we?” He asked, tilting his head slightly so he could take a glance at the agent who gave a soundless nod once again and pressed his foot down to accelerate the Jeep with a roaring noise of the engine.  
On their way home – because under no circumstance was Bond taking Q anywhere near the HQ of the MI6 – the muffled sounds of tire against asphalt and occasional honks from one vehicle to another lulled the Quartermaster into a peaceful nap, his head resting against the window, one hand near Bond’s which was on the shift knob.  
007 stopped the car halfway, near a small shop and left Q in the car until he went inside – what could he do, even an MI6 agent got hungry from time to time. It only took him a few moments to pick out the required food for himself, then he spotted something. Expensive swiss chocolate – the exact one (even in flavour) that Q always enthused on and on about. Bond smirked softly and picked a box of it up and went to pay.  
„Do you have any Earl Grey tea here?” The agent asked the cashier who nodded and pointed at the price on the cardboard on the window. How very talkative, Bond thought and mentally rolled his eyes before pulling his cash out and giving it to the man.  
Bond grabbed the hot papercup he was given with his free, glove covered hand then left the shop in a haste. With a sharp sigh of relief he walked outside, enjoying the prickly cool breeze against the tensed up skin on his face. He locked eyes with Q while walking to their Jeep and sent a reassuring smile his way.  
„Ah, Double O Seven.” The younger man said with a fond smile as Bond sat back behind the wheel and handed him his tea.  
„Earl Grey. No sugar, with a hint of milk.” The agent said – proud of his thorough knowledge in Q’s interests and culinary preferances.  
„How thoughtful. Thank you.” Q nodded and sipped his hot beverage.  
James fumbled with the paper bag he stacked all the food in alongside with the chocolate he meant to give Q. When was a right moment to do that though – Bond had no clue whatsoever. It’s not like a box of expensive chocolates deeply favoured by his friend was a big deal, however the excitement of surprising Q with even just a small thing made Bond’s heart race – and he hated being this way. Vulnerable and weak. Feelings weren’t his thing. Then again, men weren’t either, up until now.  
„Whatever’s the matter?” Q asked, making James jump slightly. „You’re never like this.” He added.  
„It’s nothing.” Bond counterbalanced his anxiety by saying every word with firmness. „Shall we?” Now he was the one to ask that, and he did so with a smile. The younger man returned it and nodded before drinking some more tea.  
Soon enough – though the sun had already set – Bond pulled up at Q’s apartment and stopped the engine.  
„Do you-” The agent was about to ask if he could walk him upstairs – Q lived on the fourth floor, but never used the elevators due to his slight claustrophobia.  
„Do you mind accompanying me? I have a few new gadgets for you to play with.” Q said and adjusted his retro style glasses by reflex, even if it hadn’t slid off his nosebridge.  
„With pleasure.” Bond said and got out of the car and so did Q.  
They hadn’t exchanged more than a few unimportant words on the way up, but neither of them felt uncomfortable in one another’s mute company.  
Q opened his door which immediately lead inside the large living room with two sleeping cats lying on either side of the checkered vintage couch. The place was only slightly a mess – much less than Bond had expected it to be – but all in all it was a warm and friendly place which did feel like home to the agent – which was another thing that stunned him. Home was a word he hadn’t used in a long time, mostly because his had been destroyed a long time ago and ever since that happened, he had nothing even remotely close to a place he could call home.  
„This way, Double O Seven.” The Quartermaster said as he stepped out of his shoes, revealing a colourful pair of socks with reindeer costumed cats on it. Bond smirked and followed the younger man into the only room that was a mess – Q’s workshop.  
Everything was upside down, stacked onto one another or threw to the floor. There were also three computers different in size and type – though in the latter Bond couldn’t actually tell the difference, since he knew nothing about tech. His eyes gazed upon the desk in the corner – it was the biggest and had all kinds of electric pieces and tools on it. The agent guessed its drawers weren’t empty either.  
„I’ve taken the liberty of creating this little baby for you.” Q said as he handed a flat, metal object to Bond. It had a single red light on it which blinked. „Any electrically locked or password protected gateway will open if you put this against the surface of the mechanism that keeps it close. The light will switch green and you’ll be in any form of facility you’re attempting to infiltrate.” He said with a shrug, as if it wasn’t a big deal. As if every person on this earth could produce such an invention.  
„Thank you.” Bond said with a firm nod and pocketed the small object, next to the small radio he’d been given by Q a few missions ago.  
„Unfortunately I’ve just come to the realization I haven’t finished the rest of the gadgets I was meant to give to you today.” The tech head rubbed his neck awkwardly. „Apologies.” He said, looking up at the agent with an apologetic smile.  
„It’s no trouble.” Bond replied and turned to leave when he spotted the paper bag he’d left on the floor of the living room. He went over and pulled the box of chocolate out then returned to the workshop where Q had already gotten started with the building of another object. „I was hoping you’d enjoy these first before you started working.” Bond said quietly, making the younger man turn to him with interest.  
„Oh, you knew those were my favourites!” Q pointed out excitedly and accepted the box of sweets with a bright smile on his face. „Thank you, Double O Seven.”  
„I know how this might sound, Q, but...” Bond finally began what he had always wanted to tell his friend ever since they met. „You have bewitched me, body and soul.” He said with an innocent expression on his face. Q furrowed his brows and blinked, out of words to say.  
„I don’t know what I shall be more worried about – you possibly confessing your love to me or you quoting Jane Austen. I think it’s the latter.” Q said with a nervous chuckle.  
„I’ve heard you liked that kind of romantic exclamations of love.” Bond smirked.  
„I do, I honestly do, I just—I never would have expected to hear this from /you/ of all people.” Q said, a soft shade of red creeping onto the apples of his cheeks. „No offense, of course.”  
„None taken.” The agent replied, straightening his black suit jacket.  
„Do you really... Love me, Double O Seven?” Q asked, his voice small and innocent.  
„The name is Bond.” He stepped closer to the man in the sweater. „James Bond.” He added with a smirk before leaning down to kiss Q on the lips quickly before exiting the apartment, leaving the young genious standing in his workshop – utterly dumbfounded.

**Author's Note:**

> If you've gotten this far, you get a hug. *hugs you*  
> Hope you've enjoyed this boring, light hearted thing.


End file.
